


The world is a strange place

by PeterIsMyName



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dont blame me., If I should add or fix anything, M/M, Named Reader, Named friends, Offensive content, Oh yeah., Possible cannon-divergence., Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader is either Gay or Bi, Resets will be important to the story., Skele-dong, Smut, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, This might have sudden and strange twists and turns during the series, Warnings will be put at the end notes of chapters because spoilers, if you are sensative to anything please remember to read them., kinda OCs but not realy., male reader - Freeform, so read the warnings if there is any doubt., so there will be things missing., who cares as long as reader likes dick emirite?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterIsMyName/pseuds/PeterIsMyName
Summary: Elijah lived by himself and maintained a tiny bookstore. He made marginal profits and lived a somewhat comftorable life with them. It wasn't perfect, but better then what others had.Like so many, he hadn't had a perfect life. Far from it, to be honest.One autum day, he reads the news. What he sees makes no sense.A story of strange occurences that nobody quite knows how to deal with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go dudes, this is gonna be a wild ride, maybe. But first. 
> 
> READ THIS: This story may, or lets be honest, proboably won't be finished. My motivation is proportional to how much I enjoy writing it, and how much it seems like pepole enjoy reading it. If you like it, it would be the best to make that clear to me so that at least one of the factors gets increesed. On that note, dont expect too regular updates, I at least feel busy compared to my usual things, and wouldn't want to damage my dutys for something to enjoy.

It was a calm day for Elijah. Sure, calm days meant less sales, which meant less money, but nothing beats being able to relax while you were on the clock.

The bookstore wasn't all that popular, so him having had his average amount of customers on a slow monday, he decided to surf the internet a bit, nobody had to know after all. Firing him was an impossibility after all, he didn't hate himself THAT much.

He checked around on a bit of social media, and saw something strange coming from his respected friend, Isaacs account. It looked like an onion article...but that was way too much effort for one, and it wasn't exactly a non-credible source.

Elijah clicked on the link, then scanned the address to make sure it was the real deal, which it was and started reading. He was confused by what he saw at this moment. 

He read it twice, to make sure. He read it a third time, and then a fourth. There was no doubt, this was supposed to be taken seriously. He even recognised the author. He looked at the bottom of the page for something he had missed, and there it was, gray, not to take away from the article, as usual. "Source: US Bureau of Public Affairs" 

"The...government...said this?" Elijah was confused. He read the article a fifth time. Then, he went on google, and looked for the terms related to the article, looking for other outlets to say the same.

And he found that. Some stated that the Government had called members of most major media outlets in order to inform them of previously classified information to release to the public, which is what he saw right now, in all these articles. Curiously, he read the list one of the outlets provided. 

Even in this strange situation, there is something that made him snort in that list. "Alex Jones, Infowars". The person who claimed government conspiracies had been invited to reveal an actual state secret. He wondered if someone suggested him as a joke, and they rolled with it. Then he got back on topic. 

On the article, it said there would be an official broadcast from the President that evening. 8 pm. He'd be home in time to catch it. He needed to watch this to confirm that either he hadn't gone crazy, or that he had. He wasn't sure of which it would be proof to see the President say this.

The rest of the day, he kept reading article after article, nobody visiting the store was now explained. Why buy books when you could be doing this? He wondered if this is what it was like during the world wars, except everyone just kept around their radios and televisions as the internet hadn't even been conceived of yet.

Now that he thought about it, it was definitely different back then, but, he felt like that this feeling of confusion, uncertainty and...fear. Was the feeling at the beginning of the wars. Of any war. Just like this one. But this feeling was still different, because of the details of who they were fighting. Or more precisely, what.


End file.
